1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media services with communications devices and specifically mobile devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased popularity of mobile devices and wireless access, mobile users who are first respondents to emergency situations are beginning to demand the delivery of multimedia-based alert content to cope with crisis more effectively. For example, when a life-threatening situation occurs in a public place (such as bombing in a subway station), it is very important to engage professionals as soon as possible. Mobile devices may be used to notify the medical professionals, policemen, etc. Personnel at the site can use their mobile devices to upload real-time video of injuries and damages so that they can be seen by doctors, the emergency crew, etc. Given the time critical nature of the situation, they will be able to make an assessment and recommend more adequate solutions before they even arrive at the site.
In addition, as mobile devices become more powerful, the demand for multimedia-based messaging services will increase. However, managing real-time multimedia content for a large number of users is difficult to do with conventional communications systems.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing multimedia capability to meet the demand for multimedia services.